


Désirs inavoués

by Arches67



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arches67/pseuds/Arches67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal et Sara deviennent plus proches tandis qu’ils travaillent ensemble pour trouver Gerhardt Wagner. Tag et ajouts à l’épisode 2x15 « Power Play »<br/>Contient des scènes manquantes adaptées du scénario original.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Désirs inavoués

**Author's Note:**

> Titre original : Undisclosed Desires  
> Auteur : Sara Caffrey
> 
> Notes de l’auteur :  
> Attention : scène de violence.  
> Mention légale. Je ne suis pas propriétaire de White Collar ni de ses personnages.
> 
> Note du traducteur : cette histoire appartient à Kate. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

_Il paraît que nous portons tous un masque pour cacher celui que nous sommes vraiment, pour nous protéger du chagrin et de la cruauté de la vie. Nous jouons un rôle, nous revêtons un masque pour nous faufiler dans le courant de la vie. Je le sais parce que j’en porte un moi-même. Mais quand quelqu’un entre dans votre vie et voit au-delà du masque, alors… ?_

Neal observe la lumière du jour qui se lève. Il n’avait pas dormi la nuit précédente. Cela tient sans doute à la moiteur des draps et aux températures étouffantes de la vague de chaleur.

Il a pris l’habitude de regarder le lever du soleil. Il se lève de bonne heure, parfois naturellement, parfois à cause des cauchemars et des larmes suite à la disparition de Kate. Observer les premières lueurs du jour a un effet reposant, l’aide à remettre les choses en perspective. Il est ébloui par les rayons rose-orangé, tandis qu’ils dansent sur le ciel noir limpide. Il inspire profondément, absorbant toute la scène. Quand il était en prison, il avait tant aspiré à ce sentiment de liberté.

Par moments, il se sent encore enfermé, son bracelet émetteur un rappel constant qu’il est toujours en train d’accomplir sa peine. Toutes les questions liées à Adler et à la mystérieuse boîte à musique l’empêchent de passer à autre chose.

Avec un soupir, Neal quitte la terrasse et rentre dans son appartement. Il attrape sa palette, son pinceau. Il se tourne vers la peinture à peine entamée devant lui. La douce brise jouant dans ses cheveux, ses yeux se perdent dans le vague tandis que le pinceau glisse sur la toile.

Un léger coup sur la porte l’écarte du chevalet. Il pose la palette et attrape un vieux chiffon. Il nettoie les gouttes de peinture de ses mains avant d’ouvrir la porte.

« Bonjour Mozz », il salue son ami dans le couloir, un peu grognon dans un t-shirt large, un thé glacé à la main.

« Cette chaleur est insupportable !», se plaint Mozzie en rentrant dans l’appartement. « Je n’ai pas réussi à fermer l’œil plus d’une heure d’affilée ces deux dernières nuits. »

« Et nous savons tous combien tu as besoin de tes heures de sommeil », rétorque Neal en fermant la porte derrière lui. Son ami lui a répété tant de fois qu’il ne pouvait pas fonctionner sans son quota d’heures de sommeil.

« Effectivement » grogne Mozzie s’installant à la table. Il prend une longue gorgée de sa boisson glacée.

« Tu travailles ta technique ? » demande Mozzie signalant la peinture d’un geste de la tête. Les couleurs sont vives et audacieuses, les lignes et les détails bien plus modernes que les travaux plus anciens de Neal.

« Je réfléchissais… » Les cauchemars ne sont plus quotidiens maintenant, ils sont plus distants. Il va vers l’avant, du moins il essaye. Quand il l’a perdue, le vide était démesuré. Il pensait ne jamais surpasser la douleur de la perte de cet amour qui avait été sa vie pendant si longtemps. Cela fait encore mal, mais c’est plus éphémère. Il sait qu’il doit faire le deuil de Kate, elle l’aurait voulu. Mais parfois il se sent coupable d’être en vie.

« Kate ?» Mozzie prononce le prénom ; il sait que Neal essaye de se remettre. Il le sait et il sait aussi que dès qu’il s’agit de Kate Neal se referme comme une huître.

Pour être honnête avec lui-même, Neal sait qu’il pense encore à elle, qu’il y pensera toujours. Elle fera toujours partie de lui, il a fini par l’accepter.

« Adler » explique Neal. Vincent Adler est vraiment la seule chose qui le retient. Son ancien patron sait sans doute pourquoi Kate lui a été enlevée, à lui et au monde. Neal se sent obligé de découvrir la vérité.

« Alors, dans ce cas, j’ai de bonnes nouvelles » annonce Mozzie. Il pose son gobelet vide et se redresse. « Je peux avoir les bonbonnes de gaz pour la fin de journée. »

« Merci Mozz » le remercie Neal chaleureusement. Une fois qu’il aura les bonbonnes, Mozzie pourra travailler sur l’antenne, il sera alors plus simple de trouver Adler et peut-être la raison de la mort de Kate.

________________________________________

Sara Ellis slalome dans les rues de Manhattan. Elle écarte une mèche de cheveux de son visage et fronce les sourcils quand ses doigts touchent la peau moite. Il est à peine neuf heures du matin et la chaleur est déjà étouffante. Elle se dirige vers le bâtiment du FBI. Elle est rentrée aux Etats-Unis il y a une semaine. Après s’être remise du décalage horaire et avoir rattrapé ses dossiers en retard à Sterling Bosch, elle a enfin une chance de rendre visite à Peter et Neal, leur annoncer le résultat de son enquête.

Elle a beaucoup plus pensé à Neal Caffrey qu’elle ne l’aurait dû pendant son séjour en Argentine. Ses pensées avaient d’ailleurs peu de rapport avec ses recherches en Amérique du Sud. Bien sûr, elle a passé des semaines à étudier le mystère Julian Larrsen pour Neal en cherchant des réponses. Mais éveillée la nuit, écoutant le murmure des ventilateurs, pensant à Neal, elle savait qu’il y avait autre chose.

Par moment, elle se déteste. Elle l’aime bien, aime passer du temps avec lui, mais elle se le reproche. Son père lui a toujours dit de ne pas faire confiance à un escroc, ne jamais croire les paroles d’un homme qui vit de son sourire et de ses tours. 

Elle ne saurait pas dire pourquoi mais Neal est plus quelqu’un qu’elle voudrait connaître qu’un arnaqueur. C’est amusant de travailler avec lui, elle se sent toujours sur le qui-vive à ses côtés. Elle se dit que ça tient à leur travail ensemble pour attraper Larssen, leurs rires, leur faux mariage minute.

Neal et elle, se dit-elle, c’est une équation impossible. Une histoire condamnée d’avance, deux personnes aussi différentes dans une relation, cela causerait bien trop de chagrin. Malgré tout, elle ne peut nier être attirée, bien qu’elle essaie de se convaincre du contraire.

Elle le voit tout de suite alors qu’il s’éloigne du bâtiment du FBI, se dirigeant vers la rue à quelques mètres d’elle.

« Neal ». Son nom lui échappe et elle sourit malgré elle. Typique qu’elle le rencontre au milieu de la rue. Elle n’avait vraiment pas prévu de le voir seul, sans Peter Burke entre eux. 

« Sara ». Il lui sourit, de ce sourire parfait. Il a l’air bien se dit-elle. Son éternel chapeau est posé sur sa tête, il a l’air plus lumineux que jamais.

« Salut » répond-elle avec un vrai sourire et lui serre la main ; c’est bon de le revoir.

« Quand es-tu rentrée ? » lui demande-t-il toujours avec le sourire.

« Il y a quelques jours. »

« Comment était l’Argentine ? »

« Il faisait chaud. » Mais les températures élevées n’étaient qu’en partie responsables de ses nuits sans sommeil. Elle ouvre son sac pour prendre les dossiers. « mais c’était intéressant. »

« Qu’as-tu trouvé ? » lui demande-t-il allant droit au sujet de sa visite.

Elle sort le dossier de son sac et le lui tend. Il le prend avec plaisir, parcourt les pages. « J’ai trouvé d’où viennent ces caisses que nous avons trouvées. » Elle signale la première photo. « C’est une propriété en Amérique du Sud. »

« J’aime beaucoup la décoration » plaisante Neal. Il observe la photo qu’elle a réussi à prendre de la propriété démolie et encore la proie des flammes.

« Ouais… quelqu’un y a mis le feu. Je suis presque sûre que c’est Vincent Adler. » Elle regarde la mâchoire de Neal se contracter une fraction de seconde. Elle a fait des recherches sur Adler dès que le nom est apparu, elle sait que c’est l’ancien patron de Neal. « Je pense que c’est là qu’il s’est caché après avoir quitté les US. »

« Beau travail. » Cela leur fournit un nouvel angle, mieux que ce qu’ils ont pu rassembler depuis l’arrestation de Julian Larssen.

« Ouais. » Elle s’apprête à révéler le reste des informations. « J’ai aussi rencontré des locaux. »

« Et des lamas. » L’attention de Neal s’est portée sur la fin du dossier et il regarde l’une des photos du voyage.

« Oui, et des lamas. » Elle voit l’étincelle d’amusement dans ses yeux tandis qu’il observe les curieux animaux, ces yeux qu’elle trouve adorables, étonnamment attachants. Elle en a conclu que la beauté se trouve dans les yeux de celui qui regarde, elle pointe la photo suivante. « Voici Rosa. Elle a travaillé dans les cuisines d’Adler. Elle m’a dit qu’il était obsédé par un soldat allemand du nom de Gerhardt Wagner. » 

Neal fronce les sourcils. « Qui est-ce ? »

« Aucune idée. » Les pistes n’ont rien donné et elle n’a pas d’autorité pour faire plus de recherches. « Peut-être que le FBI peut trouver. »

« D’accord, je transmets ceci à Peter. » Il range les photos dans les dossiers, lui adresse ce sourire gagnant, « Merci. »

« C’est sympa de te revoir » lui dit-elle maintenant qu’ils ont fini parler affaires.

« Toi aussi. »

Neal sourit, la regarde dans les yeux. Elle lui retourne son sourire, essaie de trouver quelque chose à dire.

« Appelle-moi… » Se risque-t-elle à dire provoquant un regard interrogateur, « quand Peter trouvera quelque chose… »

« Je n’y manquerai pas. » Neal hoche la tête, ils partagent un bref sourire. Elle essaie de se convaincre qu’elle lui a seulement demandé parce qu’elle veut savoir qui est ce Wagner.

« Okay » s’exclament-ils tous les deux à la fois. Elle s’écarte, son pas plus enjoué depuis qu’elle l’a vu, elle en a conscience.

En une seconde ils s’aperçoivent qu’ils vont dans la même direction. Elle lève la tête, il est juste derrière elle. Elle regarde les gens autour d’elle. « Tu vas vraiment dans cette direction ? »

« Oui », admet-il avec un sourire incertain.

« Je déteste ça… »

« Les au revoir embarrassés après s’être déjà dit au revoir… »

« Tout à fait. » Elle est normalement sûre d’elle-même. Elle déteste effectivement ce type de moments embarrassants, mais pas forcément les quelques secondes d’incertitude. C’est plutôt qu’elle n’a pas l’habitude de se sentir comme ça. C’est stupide et bête. Elle a l’impression d’être une adolescente avec son premier béguin.

« Je vais prendre un café » propose-t-il, avec cette chaleur, un café glacé serait une bonne idée.

« Au revoir. » Elle s’en va un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

________________________________________

Pour Neal, la journée a été pleine d’imprévus. Une visite au Musée Stanzer pour rendre service à Elizabeth et le voilà se faisant passer pour un agent du FBI tandis qu’ils enquêtent sur Andrew Stanzer afin de découvrir d’où viennent les coupures de courant. Peter a fouillé les dossiers classés et trouvé une nouvelle piste dans leur recherche sur Gerhardt Wagner.

Il quitte l’appartement de June, suivant de loin Peter et Mozzie. Tout ce qu’il veut c’est aller nager pour se libérer la tête et être prêt pour la semaine qui l’attend.

Sara marche à ses côtés, ils s’écartent, la voix de Mozzie se perd dans la nuit. Neal ne peut s’empêcher de rire doucement tandis que Peter essaie de convaincre Mozzie que le gouvernement américain ne conduit pas d’expériences de contrôle des pensées. Le petit bonhomme n’en croit rien bien sûr et Neal se dit que la route va être longue pour son pauvre partenaire.

« On recommence ? » demande Sara avec un rire tandis qu’elle et Neal montent sur la chaussée.

« J’ai l’impression. » Il tourne la tête pour la regarder. « Tu rentres chez toi ? »

« Non, je vais manger un morceau d’abord. » Peter était arrivé tard à son bureau, l’emmenant chez Neal avant qu’elle ait eu le temps de dîner. « Et toi ? »

« Je vais au gymnase. » Il va au gymnase tard le soir. C’est devenu une tradition, quitter un appartement vide pour passer deux heures avec des gens. Souvent, après une longue journée de travail, cela le détend.

« Vraiment ? » l’interroge-t-elle ; il lui adresse un regard curieux. « C’est juste que je te voyais plus du genre à faire des abdos et pompes chez toi le matin. » Elle s’aperçoit qu’elle a peut-être un peu trop pensé à la façon dont Neal Caffrey entretient ce superbe physique.

« Non, je nage. » Neal ressent un malaise. Il se tourne discrètement pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Effectivement il voit une ombre. Des alarmes éclatent dans sa tête, ils sont sous surveillance. Il se dit que Sara est suivie.

« Vraiment ? » poursuit-elle, clairement ignorante du fait qu’ils ne sont pas seuls. « Et ça marche comment avec ton bracelet ? »

« Il est étanche. » Il baisse sa voix dans un ton de connivence et murmure à son oreille. « Es-tu formée en contre surveillance ? »

« Tu veux dire le type derrière nous ? » demande-t-elle avec un sourire suffisant.

Neal lui prend la main, la tourne légèrement et l’attire contre lui.

Sara sait que c’est une couverture. Cela leur permet d’observer l’homme caché dans l’ombre. Cela n’empêche pas son pouls de s’accélérer tandis qu’elle sent la chaleur du corps tout contre le sien.

« La réponse est donc oui » murmure Neal. Une étincelle de plaisir brille dans ses yeux. Il voit bien que ceci l’amuse.

« Oui ». De loin Sara voit que l’ombre s’est arrêtée. « Et il sait que nous l’avons vu. »

« Combien de temps veux-tu rester ici ?

« Voyons ce qu’il fait. »

Neal sourit à la réponse, si elle veut jouer, cela lui va bien. Il déplace son corps et les tourne de façon à avoir un meilleur point de vue. « Beaucoup mieux » lui murmure-t-il.

« Pas juste, c’est mon cas » rétorque-t-elle les dents serrées. Elle préfère prendre le contrôle et essaie de les tourner.

« Non, chacun son tour. » Neal la tient en place fermement. Il voit la silhouette lever un bras, appelant quelqu’un. « Il bouge. »

Une voiture sort de l’obscurité, s’arrête dans un crissement de pneus devant leur homme mystère. La silhouette disparaît dans la voiture en une fraction de seconde et Neal se précipite. La voiture disparaît dans la nuit, Neal plisse des yeux essayant de lire l’immatriculation. Malheureusement la voiture n’a pas de plaque et Neal aucune information.

« Ca va ? » demande-t-il à Sara tandis qu’elle s’approche de lui.

« Oui. » Elle hoche la tête et porte la main à son cœur. « Oui, j’ai déjà été suivie auparavant dans mon travail. » Cela va avec son travail, les risques qu’elle court font partie de la carrière qu’elle s’est choisie.

« Qui que ce soit, il sait que tu travailles avec nous. » Neal en conclut vite que Vincent Adler fait sans doute suivre Sara depuis son retour d’Argentine.

Sara hoche la tête une nouvelle fois, expire le souffle qu’elle avait retenu, elle soupçonnait exactement la même chose.

« Tu veux revenir à l’intérieur ? » Il ne perd pas de vue qu’Adler est peut-être responsable de la mort de Kate et de la tentative d’assassinat de Mozzie quelques semaines plus tôt. Il n’a pas envie d’ajouter Sara à la liste des victimes.

« Non, je pense que je vais prendre un taxi pour rentrer. »

« Très bien. » Neal lui prend le bras et la conduit vers la rue pour prendre son taxi. Elle n’a plus du tout faim, par contre un verre de scotch serait le bienvenu.

________________________________________

Sara s’aperçoit qu’elle tremble légèrement tandis qu’elle entre dans son appartement de Park Slope. Neal s’était assuré qu’elle prenne un taxi pour rentrer. Il était allé jusqu’à lui proposer de la raccompagner dans la voiture de June, même si elle est en dehors de ses trois kilomètres réglementaires. Elle avait refusé, lui assurant qu’elle allait parfaitement bien.

Après avoir payé le chauffeur, elle monte les marches vers sa porte et sent son calme s’évanouir peu à peu. Elle tape les chiffres sur le clavier. Elle se souvient très bien qu’elle a dû en installer un neuf après qu’on ait essayé de la tuer il y a plusieurs mois.

Le bip du système de sécurité lui ouvre la porte. Elle se surprend à regarder derrière elle dans l’obscurité, juste au cas où. Il n’y a personne, elle se sent un peu bête en rentrant dans l’immeuble. Elle rentre lentement chez elle, verrouille la porte avec soin, pose les clés sur le plateau de l’entrée.

Sara s’assoit sur le fauteuil et enlève ses talons. Elle pousse un long soupir, le regard perdu dans la pièce sombre. Elle se dit que bien que le danger et la frénésie fassent partie de son style de vie, si ça n’était pas pour ses sentiments pour Neal, voilà un mystère qu’elle aurait bien laissé irrésolu.

________________________________________

Le lendemain, après un briefing matinal et avoir raconté à Peter les incidents de la veille, Neal quitte les bureaux du FBI. Il traverse la ville pour se rendre aux archives de l’Immigration pour y retrouver Sara. Il s’inquiète pour elle. Trop de gens qu’il aime ont été blessés à cause de son passé avec Adler. Il ne veut pas ajouter Sara à liste. Il a bien l’intention de suivre le conseil de Peter et de rester près d’elle.

Neal marche sur la chaussée encombrée et voit Sara à travers la foule. Il la repère facilement, sa démarche est assurée, confiante, reconnaissable. Il se faufile à travers les piétons vers l’autre côté de la rue.

« Hé ! » Il rattrape son pas vif et elle tourne la tête vers lui, le saluant d’un sourire.

« Salut » répond Sara avec un regard et ils marchent côte à côte.

« Tu as été suivie ? » Neal jette un œil par-dessus son épaule pour s’assurer que la silhouette noire ne suit pas Sara ce matin.

« Non, et toi ? »

« Non, tout va bien. »

« Au téléphone ils m’ont dit qu’il faudrait quatre semaines pour qu’on obtienne l’accès à ces fichiers » lui dit-elle.

« Pas de souci » Neal lui répond avec un sourire brillant. « J’ai un plan. »

« Et tu as l’intention de m’en faire profiter ? » Il a l’air si sûr de lui qu’elle devine immédiatement qu’il n’a pas l’intention d’utiliser les voies légales pour obtenir l’information dont ils ont besoin. Il se contente de lui sourire et lui tend la main. Elle lui prend la main et lui sourit également.

Ils montent les marches du bâtiment des archives. Le regard de Neal se porte vers un adolescent devant un kiosque. L’attitude nerveuse du gamin retient son attention. Il doit avoir treize ans ; ses vêtements sont légèrement usés et un peu grands. Il essaie de glisser en douce une paire de lunettes de soleil dans son cartable sans que le vendeur ne le voit.

« Excuse-moi. » Neal s’écarte de Sara. Elle reste sur place, croisant les bras et le regardant avec attention tandis qu’il se dirige vers le gamin.

« Hé toi ! »

L’adolescent lève la tête brusquement tandis qu’il enfonce la paire de lunettes au fond de son sac. Il lui adresse un sourire interrogateur et essaie d’avoir l’air cool, mais Neal peut voir la culpabilité et la surprise dans les yeux. « Oui ? »

Neal met ses mains sur les hanches adoptant le regard désapprobateur de Peter. « Tu veux bien reposer ces lunettes ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, monsieur. » Le gamin hausse ses épaules mais ses yeux regardent partout sauf Neal.

« Peter Burke, FBI. » Neal montre son badge et le gamin perd tout son flegme.

« Les fédéraux ? »

« Effectivement. » Neal s’approche plus près, pointe le sac du doigt. « Tu as quoi d’autre là-dedans ? »

Le gamin repose les lunettes à leur place. « Rien, je vous jure. »

« C’est bon, je te crois. » assure Neal avec un léger sourire. Il observe la réaction du gamin, ce n’est pas un mauvais garçon. Ils ne sont pas mauvais au début se dit Neal. Il se souvient avoir été ce gamin.

« Je peux voir votre badge ? » demande le gamin les yeux brillants.

« Bien sûr. » Neal tient le badge et le gamin s’exclame un large sourire sur les lèvres. Il a l’air impressionné.

« C’est beaucoup plus amusant d’en posséder un que d’en avoir un devant le visage, » Neal lui adresse quelques paroles de sagesse, une leçon qu’il a apprise à ses dépens. « Tu comprends ? »

« Oui monsieur. » Le gamin hoche la tête. « Merci agent Burke ; »

« Je t’en prie. » Neal lui tapote doucement l’épaule. « Allez file maintenant. Je suis sûr qu’on t’attend quelque part… genre à l’école ? »

L’adolescent hoche la tête à nouveau et disparaît. Le propriétaire du kiosque murmure un merci à l’attention de Neal.

Sara passe une boucle de cheveux derrière l’oreille tandis que Neal revient vers elle. Elle ne peut s’empêcher de sourire. Bien sûr qu’il est doué avec les gamins ; Neal Caffrey est toujours plein de surprises.

« Laisse-moi voir ça. » Elle attrape sa main pour mieux observer le badge. Elle est un peu impressionnée, peu convaincue de la façon dont il se l’ait procuré. Il n’a vraiment pas l’air d’un faux.

« Peter est au courant. » répond Neal très vite pour rassurer l’œil critique qu’il aperçoit sur le joli visage. « Dans les grandes lignes. »

Elle a un petit rire et lève un sourcil. Elle n’a sans doute pas envie de savoir pourquoi Peter pourrait être d’accord, alors elle n’insiste pas.

« On y va ? » Neal lui reprend la main. Il lui sourit à nouveau et elle se laisse faire, ensemble ils se dirigent vers le bâtiment des archives.

________________________________________

« Et voilà, » annonce Nancy, la quarantaine, administrateur des archives, conduisant Neal et Sara dans la pièce des archives. « Archives, manifestes, catalogues. » Elle pointe vers les différentes sections de la pièce et sourit. Elle a été des plus aimables depuis que le couple lui a indiqué qu’ils travaillaient pour le bureau.

« Lesquels datent de 1946 ? » demande Neal en regardant la pièce pleine à craquer de documents.

« Tous. » Nancy sourit avec un léger regret devant la tâche qui les attend. « Excusez-moi. » Dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

Lentement, Neal et Sara se déplacent entre les tables pour se placer au milieu de la pièce. Ils observent l’espace surchargé de vieux dossier. Ca va prendre du temps, pense Neal, et il passe la main sur son front légèrement humide. Avec la vague de chaleur et seulement quelques ventilateurs dans la pièce, la tâche va être laborieuse.

« Je suppose qu’on n’a plus qu’à commencer. » Neal hausse les épaules et se dirige vers les étagères les plus proches. Sara murmure un accord et fait de même.

« Tu étais sacrément convaincant avec ce gamin et ce badge Caffrey », s’exclame Sara en prenant un dossier poussiéreux. « Comment fais-tu ? »

« Fais quoi ? » Neal fronce les sourcils.

« Mentir. » Ce n’est pas vraiment une accusation. Elle le fixe des yeux et attend une réponse. Elle sait bien qu’elle ne devrait pas encourager son comportement. La façon dont fonctionne son esprit ne devrait pas la fasciner de la sorte. Et pourtant si. Neal Caffrey est le mystère le plus fascinant qu’elle n’ait jamais rencontré.

Neal reste silencieux un moment, étudie sa réponse. Il se demande s’il devrait juste l’embrouiller. Un bon escroc ne livre pas ses secrets après tout. Mais il se retrouve à dire la vérité. Il se dit que cela ne tient pas seulement à ce qu’il connaît bien Sara ; il sait qu’elle est douée pour démêler le vrai du faux dans ses allégations.

« L’important est de ne pas mentir. Je dois croire à chaque mot que je dis. »

« Donc tu penses vraiment que tu es un agent du FBI ? » lui demande Sara incrédule en s’asseyant à la table.

« Je le suis. » lui répond-il d’un haussement d’épaule s’asseyant face à elle. « Du moins sur le cas sur lequel nous travaillons avec Peter. »

« Mais ce n’est pas ce que tu es, » insiste Sara avec un geste la tête.

Neal soutient son regard, fixe ces yeux verts qui ne lui pardonnent rien. Il sait qu’elle ne lui laissera rien passer. Elle est en noir et blanc. De par son activité il a appris toutes les nuances de gris, appris à contourner les règles, à modeler les mensonges pour qu’ils soient crédibles.

« Tu me vois toujours comme un criminel, mais la plupart des gens ne sont pas juste une seule chose. » Il la regarde croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle lui a toujours collé une étiquette, l’a défini en tant qu’escroc et tenu à distance. Il le comprend, c’est un instinct naturel de survie qui la sécurise.

Sara accepte son explication, mais elle n’y croit pas un instant. Depuis qu’elle le connaît il a toujours cherché à se justifier. Elle proteste, lui rappelant ce fait qui les différencie, « tu es un criminel Neal. »

« Tout le monde joue un rôle Sara, tous les jours. Les gens sortent, vont travailler, résolvent le cas et attrapent le méchant, ou servent des tables, ou vendent des voitures. Ils rentrent chez eux auprès de ceux qu’ils aiment ou vivent seuls. »

« D’accord… » Sara peut accepter cela, mais elle n’est toujours pas d’accord avec sa ligne de défense. Après tout, ce qu’il fait peut le conduire tout droit en prison. « mais ils respectent la loi. »

Neal s’approche d’elle, la voix claire et sèche. « Ce que je veux dire c’est qu’ils portent tous un masque. Même toi. Quand j’arnaque les gens, je deviens le personnage. Je joue un rôle. »

Il ne dit plus rien et elle n’insiste pas. Il baisse la tête sur ses dossiers, elle fait de même. Il sort des documents jaunis, de vieilles photos et elle lui jette un œil un nouvelle fois. Elle n’est peut-être pas d’accord avec ce qu’il est, la façon dont il pense, mais elle ne peut nier que Neal continue à l’intriguer.

________________________________________

La nuit tombe lentement et enveloppe la ville de New York ; Neal voit les ombres s’étendre dans les coins de la pièce. Il les observe distrait depuis près d’une demi-heure, elles s’étalent de plus en plus épaisses, camouflant tout sur leur passage.

Neal pose les dernières pages chiffonnées dans le dossier avec un long soupir dans la pièce silencieuse. Il voit Sara qui l’observe derrière ses longs cils. Rien de plus frustrant pour lui que de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin qui semble infinie.

« Et si on arrêtait là pour ce soir ?» suggère-t-elle. Elle n’aurait aucun mal à continuer, mais Neal est de plus en plus impatient et cela commence à l’énerver.

Nancy est partie il y a des heures, seul le gardien poursuit sa patrouille dans les couloirs. L’administrateur, des plus cordiaux maintenant, est allé jusqu’à donner une clé à Neal pour qu’il puisse entrer et sortir à sa guise. Sara sait qu’elle peut en remercier le célèbre « charme de Caffrey ».

« Oui, bonne idée. » Neal repousse ses cheveux de son front légèrement humide. Quitter cette pièce étouffante et le ronron des ventilateurs inutiles sera un soulagement.

« Bien… d’accord. » Sara soupire et s’avoue vaincue. Elle rassemble les livres et dossiers étalés devant elle. Neal fait de même, avec des gestes plus rapides et impatients, il disparaît dans les rayonnages sans fin. Sara range les dossiers à leur place sur les étagères poussiéreuses. Ses épaules sont raides, elle s’étire pour détendre ses muscles.

« Longue journée, hein ? »

La voix la fait sursauter et elle ramène ses bras. Elle savait qu’il était là en train de ranger les dossiers à leur place mais il se déplace avec une telle légèreté qu’il l’a surprise. Elle essaie d’ignorer l’accélération de son cœur. Elle essaie d’ignorer encore plus ce sentiment que quelqu’un la suit peut-être depuis l’Argentine. Elle écarte ces pensées, se tourne vers lui et lui sourit. « Oui. »

« Tu veux manger un morceau ? J’invite ? » propose Neal. Lui aussi est tendu. Les coins de ses yeux tirent d’avoir regardé tant de pages oubliées, son cou et son dos lui font mal d’avoir été penché pendant des heures.

Sara se contente d’un sourire et répond doucement. « D’accord. » Elle n’a aucune envie de rentrer chez elle et se retrouver seule dans son appartement.

Ils finissent de ranger les dossiers et ferment la pièce.

De retour dans les rues bondées, Neal reprend sa main. Il ne peut s’empêcher de penser qu’ils vont bien ensemble. La petite main se glisse si bien dans la sienne. Ils se mélangent aux autres couples de la nuit sous les étoiles de la grande ville. Ils parlent d’une exposition qu’il souhaite voir, se baladent en silence.

Elle les conduit vers un bar au coin de la rue. Elle y est déjà allée, il y a plusieurs mois, avec un rencard qui n’avait rien de mémorable, mais elle se souvient bien de la nourriture, de la lumière tamisée et du vieux jazz.

Elle conseille le poulet aux épices et Neal part passer la commande pendant qu’elle trouve une table tranquille à côté de la fenêtre. Sara s’installe sur le haut tabouret et voit Neal revenir avec deux verres de vin.

« Alors… » commence Neal quand tous les sujets sans importance ont été couverts et qu’il pose une deuxième tournée de verres.

« Alors ? » demande Sara attendant la suite.

« Tu va me donner tes raisons par rapport à tout ceci ? »

« Mes raisons ? » Elle ne peut cacher la pointe d’hostilité dans sa voix. Elle fait ceci par respect pour Peter, et parce que, qu’elle le veuille ou non, elle aime bien Neal. Il a probablement raison de ne pas lui faire entièrement confiance, dans la mesure où elle-même n’est pas sûre à quel point elle peut lui faire confiance. Elle se dit, qu’étant donné leurs passés, la plus simple définition pour l’un et l’autre serait « escroc » et « chasseur de prime ».

« Pourquoi nous aides-tu ? » poursuit-il d’un geste de l’épaule. « Passer tes vacances en Argentine ? Renoncer à tes soirées pour fouiller dans des dossiers poussiéreux ? » Il est obligé de demander ; dans le monde de Neal Caffrey les gens ne sont pas juste gentils ou bons. Bien sûr, des personnes comme Elizabeth Burke sont devenus des amies, des gens avec un bon fond. Mais ils sont rares. La plupart des gens qu’il a croisé ont des raisons personnelles. Alors forcément, il a du mal à faire confiance. Par ailleurs, de ce qu’il a vu de Sara Ellis, cette femme, parfois sans pitié, ne fait rien sans en attendre quelque chose en retour. 

« Si Adler a passé toute sa vie à chercher quelque chose ça veut dire que c’est plus important que le milliard qu’il a déjà volé. » Elle doit admettre qu’attraper l’ancien patron de Neal est attractif du point de vue financier.

« C’est tout ? » interroge Neal, ses yeux bleu clair lui disent qu’elle n’est pas très convaincante.

« J’aime le mystère, » propose-t-elle alors. Il lui retourne un sourire pincé. A son tour, pour une fois, de ne pas croire un mot de ce qu’elle dit. Elle se sent mal à l’aise et regarde Neal tandis que son sourire s’efface et qu’il porte son attention sur son verre de vin. Il prend une gorgée du Bordeaux, il est clair qu’il ne la croit pas. Pas un mot.

Elle s’aperçoit qu’elle veut qu’il la croit. Après tout, elle fait ceci pour lui. Elle inspire profondément, en vérité elle n’est même pas vraiment sûre de pourquoi elle tient à ce qu’il la croit, qu’il comprenne ses motivations.

« Je sais ce que c’est que d’avoir plein de questions sans réponses. »

« Vraiment ? » Neal repose son verre. Il observe Sara avec attention, sa voix a perdu un ton. Elle est hésitante, elle semble sincère, mais il préfère rester sur ses gardes. La Sara Ellis dont il se souvient au tribunal, et pendant qu’elle l’a poursuivi, est maligne, manipulatrice et rusée.

« Quand j’avais treize ans, ma sœur aînée s’est enfuie et on n’a plus jamais entendu parler d’elle. » Sa voix est douce, les yeux fixés sur la table.

Cette confession l’a pris au dépourvu. Il n’avait pas voulu la pousser dans ses retranchements et il ne s’attendait pas du tout à ça. Mais si la vie lui a bien appris quelque chose c’est qu’on ne connaît jamais les secrets qui se cachent derrière une force apparente.

« Je suis désolé, » répond-il doucement. Neal ne sait vraiment pas quoi dire, il n’avait pas eu l’intention de fureter. Il sait lire les gens, c’est un don, il voit au regard triste et perdu sur son visage qu’elle dit la vérité.

Sara regarde le fond de son verre. Elle a encore du mal à parler de sa sœur. Ce n’est pas souvent qu’elle parle de la disparition de Cynthia. Même avec son psy, il lui avait fallu plusieurs semaines avant d’avoir le courage de parler du vide que sa sœur avait laissé dans son cœur. Pourtant, avec Neal, les mots viennent tous seuls.

« J’ai toujours été le chouchou de papa. »

Neal lui adresse un petit sourire. Cela ne le surprend guère. Avec ces grands beaux yeux, il se dit que le père de Sara aurait fait n’importe quoi pour elle.

« Mais Cynthia… elle était sauvage et belle. Elle était indépendante, elle avait ce feu… » Neal prend une gorgée de vin, il ne peut s’empêcher de penser que ces qualités sont communes aux deux sœurs.

« J’allais dans sa chambre et je regardais ses affaires, j’espérais que l’une d’elle serait la clé. Tu sais, si je voyais un livre sur la danse, je me demandais si elle était devenue ballerine. Ou, » Sara s’arrête, perdue dans ses pensées. « Si je voyais un poster de cheval, je me disais qu’elle était peut-être dans un ranch. Je n’ai jamais trouvé les réponses à mes questions. »

Sara se souvient que son psy lui avait dit qu’elle avait sans doute choisi ce métier car sa carrière impliquait de poursuivre la quête, cherchant des objets précieux au quotidien, même si elle n’avait jamais rien trouvé sur Cynthia,. Des objets faciles à voler et retrouver, tandis que sa sœur ne voulait pas être trouvée.

« Est-ce que tes parents l’ont cherchée ? » demande-t-il d’une voix hésitante.

« Oui, bien sûr. Ils ont engagé un détective pendant un moment mais… on n’a jamais rien trouvé. » Sara s’interrompt un instant. « Et maintenant que mes parents sont partis… c’est… ». Elle ne finit pas la phrase. Parfois, tard le soir, quand son travail est terminé et qu’elle se retrouve seule dans la ville, elle a le sentiment d’avoir abandonné Cynthia. Qu’elle l’a laissée tombée car elle n’a pas retourné la terre entière pour retrouver sa sœur aînée.

En fait, elle était passée à autre chose car elle n’avait pas su quoi faire d’autre. Pendant longtemps tout ce qu’elle avait voulu c’était retrouver sa sœur et recomposer la famille. Maintenant, ils sont tous partis, les questions sont restées sans réponse, continuer de l’avant semblait la chose logique à faire.

« Je suis désolée, » répète Neal. Il ne sait pas quoi dire d’autre. Ces derniers mois, ses journées et ses nuits ont été pleines de questions. Il a besoin de savoir la vérité ; il ne peut s’imaginer passer le reste de sa vie sans savoir pourquoi on lui a enlevé Kate. Pourquoi on a tiré sur Mozzie, pourquoi Vincent Adler tient tant à son secret.

Sara secoue la tête essayant de retrouver son calme. Elle a accepté, il y a longtemps, que certaines questions, quelle qu’en soit la raison, restent sans réponse, enterrées dans le passé. Elle doit s’en accommoder.

« C’est le passé, » répète-t-elle, comme elle le ressasse presque au quotidien.

Neal ne dit rien, ses doigts dessinent le bord de son verre. Sara semble si perdue quand elle parle de sa sœur. Il sait d’expérience que quoi qu’il fasse pour se convaincre que Kate est partie, qu’il doit vivre sa propre vie, le passé a la mauvaise habitude d’envahir ses pensées quand il pense au futur, qu’il essait aller de l’avant.

« Mais… » Son ton s’anime avec un peu d’espoir. Elle le regarde dans les yeux, « Tu as une chance de faire ton deuil avec Kate, et avec Adler. C’est pour ça que je suis là. »

« D’accord. » Neal sourit gentiment. Il la croit.

« D’accord ? » répète-t-elle surprise.

Neal hoche la tête. Il n’aurait jamais pensé que Sara avait ce genre de secret, mais il est touché par sa volonté de l’aider à trouver une réponse à ses propres mystères.

« Et bien… » Sara reprend son verre, avale la dernière gorgée. « Plus de vin ? » propose-t-elle. Elle ne lui donne pas l’occasion de poser d’autres questions. Elle a du mal à s’ouvrir quand il s’agit de sa sœur. Elle se glisse de son siège quand il approuve de la tête. Elle s’écarte, passant une main dans ses cheveux en s’approchant du bar. Elle est surprise de s’être confiée à lui, encore plus surprise de se sentir plus légère de l’avoir fait.

________________________________________

Samedi, la soirée Stanzler, il est temps pour le FBI de mettre fin aux coupures de courant. Neal et Sara n’ont pas beaucoup parlé depuis sa révélation au sujet de la disparition de sa sœur. Il a été occupé par l’affaire, se faisant passer pour l’agent Peter Burke, laissant Mozzie avec Sara pour le cas où Adler continuerait à la faire suivre.

« Salut !» dit Neal s’approchant de Sara.

« Salut, » elle lève les yeux du vieux dossier qu’elle tient. Elle apprécie la distraction, ça fait des heures qu’elle trie de vieux documents et photos.

« Comment ça se passe ? »

« Lentement. » Sara soupire et pose le dossier sur la pile encore à regarder. « Mozzie s’occupe des piles sur la gauche, moi de celles-ci. »

« Pas la meilleure façon de passer un samedi soir » la plaint-il.

« Non, pas vraiment, » elle soupire. La tâche est longue et fatigante, ses yeux brûlent, elle sent la fatigue causée par de la lecture des petits caractères.

« Tout est prêt pour ce soir ? » D’après ce qu’elle a compris pour avoir parlé à Peter et Neal, Peter joue les escrocs tandis que Neal se fait passer pour l’agent du FBI dans leur dernier cas au sujet des coupures de courant.

« Oui, le rôle d’escroc va comme un gant à Peter. »

« J’imagine qu’il a eu un bon professeur, » admet Sara. Elle ne peut s’empêcher de rire. Qui mieux que Neal Caffrey pour enseigner l’art de l’arnaque ?

« Mozzie a… » Neal s’apprêtait à dire que Mozzie avait été le professeur mais Sara l’a pris par surprise.

Elle s’est approchée de lui pour redresser sa cravate légèrement de travers. Ses doigts attrapent la soie et elle remet en place le vêtement. Il est toujours impeccable ; il ressemble bien plus à un mannequin qu’à un consultant du FBI. Elle sait qu’elle s’est un peu trop attardée quand il baisse ses yeux éclatants vers elle.

Neal ne s’écarte pas. Il n’en a aucune envie. Il essaie d’aller de l’avant avec sa vie et Sara est revenue. Elle est intelligente, sexy, a ce don de l’obliger à se tenir sur ses gardes. Par moments il n’aime pas cela, n’aime pas la façon dont ça tourne pour lui, mais là, alors qu’ils travaillent ensemble c’est terriblement attrayant.

Sara baisse les yeux face à ce regard intense ; elle veut s’approcher, laisser ses désirs agir. Elle n’a pu s’empêcher de penser à lui.

Cela blesse son ego qu’il n’agisse pas de façon plus impulsive, qu’il n’efface pas ces quelques centimètres entre eux. D’habitude, Sara est du genre à faire le premier pas quand elle aime quelqu’un. Elle a toujours été comme ça. Elle est le genre de personne qui voit ce qu’elle aime et le prend. Avec Neal les choses sont différentes ; elle se débat encore avec le fait qu’elle ne devrait vraiment pas succomber au charme d’un criminel. Elle sait aussi qu’on fond de lui, il est encore amoureux de la fille disparue.

_Kate._

Sara s’éclaircit la voix et lâche la cravate. Se jeter sur un homme encore amoureux d’une morte n’est pas très malin.

« Tu présentes bien, Caffrey, » dit-elle l’air désinvolte. Elle brosse du revers de la main le revers de la veste, ce geste banal donnant un prétexte à sa proximité.

« Merci, » murmure Neal. Il a l’air déçu qu’elle se soit écartée. Mais peut-être que c’est son imagination à elle ; la chaleur, le manque d’air doivent affecter son esprit.

Elle recule de quelques pas. « Va faire ton truc. Mozzie et moi, nous continuons à chercher. »

« D’accord. » Il sait qu’il doit partir. Elizabeth l’attend, Brooke compte sur lui. « Je reviendrai après la fête. »

« Bien. Rapporte-moi quelque chose du buffet, » ajoute-t-elle pleine d’espoir. Après toutes ces heures de recherches, elle commence à en avoir assez des chips et barres chocolatées du distributeur du couloir. 

« Et de la bière, » ajoute Neal dans un sourire. « Qui travaille dans des couloirs sans bière ? Surtout tard un samedi soir.»

« Et de la bière, » accepte-t-elle avec un large sourire.

« Je reviens plus tard. »

« A plus. » Sara lui sourit, ils partagent un dernier regard avant que Neal ne disparaisse dans les allées en direction de la sortie.

Neal retrouve Mozzie plongé dans les étagères au fond de la pièce. « Salut, » dit-il essayant d’ignorer l’étrange instrument sur la tête de son ami.

« Tu es prêt Monsieur Fed ? » Mozzie s’amuse autant de cet échange d’identités que Diana et Jones au bureau.

« Oui. Tout est prêt. » Si tout se passe bien, il devrait être de retour assez vite pour continuer à aider. « Garde un œil sur elle. »

« Bien sûr. Je m’occupe personnellement de la petite dame. » Mozzie repense à ce que représentait Sara il y a seulement quelques heures. Neal avait demandé à Mozzie de rester avec Sara parce que deux paires de main pour fouiller un nombre sans fin de dossiers était plus efficace. Il était également inquiet pour sa sécurité d’autant que leur vieil « ami » Adler la faisait suivre. Maintenant Mozzie se dit que Neal est plus intéressé par l’agent d’assurance qu’il ne voudrait l’admettre.

« Merci Mozz. » Neal lui tape l’épaule d’un geste amical et se tourne pour partir.

« Tu sais que c’est évident. » lui lance Mozzie.

Neal s’arrête brusquement, se retourne vers son ami.

« Qu’est-ce qui est évident ? »

« Toi et la dame des assurances. »

« Mozz, » grogne Neal légèrement consterné.

« N’essaye même pas de le nier. Je sens ce genre de choses. » Mozzie tape le bout de son nez pour souligner sa déclaration.

« C’est bon à savoir, » rétorque Neal. Il lui adresse un dernier sourire, prétend qu’il n’y a pas une once de vérité dans les yeux moqueurs de Mozzie. Mozzie n’insiste pas.

________________________________________

_« J’ai eu bien plus de mal à entrer dans ton monde que toi dans le mien. »_

La soirée avait été couronnée de succès sur tous les plans. Avec l’arrestation d’Andrew Stanzler et le cas officiellement bouclé pour la nuit, il repense aux paroles de Peter. Neal avait observé la facilité avec laquelle Peter avait repris son rôle d’agent et mari aimant. Il les avait vus, de nouveau ensemble. Il avait regardé tandis que Peter remettait son alliance à son doigt, avant que les Burke ne rentrent chez eux, contents d’être ensemble. Ils étaient heureux, pour eux tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ce soir.

De nouveau seul, Neal retourne dans la salle se mêlant aux derniers invités. Après les événements de la soirée, la plupart sont repartis chez eux. Les paroles de son partenaire lui reviennent en mémoire ; il se dit que bien que Peter ait dû agir différemment et apprendre l’art de l’arnaque pour ce cas, c’est bien lui qui a eu plus de mal.

Dans le passé, les mensonges et les tromperies venaient facilement. Neal reposait entièrement sur la ruse et l’illusion. Il endort les gens avec un faux sentiment de sécurité. Mais ça n’est que cela : une illusion, un mirage. Ce n’est pas réel, même au cœur de l’action Neal le sait.

Mozzie aurait sans doute appelé cela une révélation, pour Neal c’est juste une prise de conscience de la dure réalité.

Il peut jouer le rôle à merveille, tout le monde y croit, mais il ne peut se tromper lui-même et croire au mariage heureux et à la vie parfaite. Ce soir, comme tous les autres, il rentrera dans un appartement vide, avec une vue à un million de dollars.

Il sait qu’au fond de lui il voudrait la normalité, il veut l’amour et quelqu’un auprès de qui rentrer.

Neal se dirige vers le buffet, demande au traiteur de lui rassembler des restes. Il se souvient de leur repas sur le toit et le goût de Sara pour la cuisine épicée, alors il demande des mini quiches aux piments, celles qu’avait goûté Peter avant de demander précipitamment un verre d’eau.

Peter et Elizabeth sont chanceux. Malgré son travail, Peter rentre chez lui, retrouve le sourire de celle qu’il adore. Son meilleur ami rend la possibilité d’un tel bonheur si réelle que les vieux rêves refont surface.

Tandis qu’il arrête un taxi pour retraverser la ville, il se demande si c’est aussi simple. Avoir quelqu’un qui l’aime, prend soin de lui quelles que soient les circonstances. Il se demande s’il aura un jour la chance d’avoir quelqu’un vers qui rentrer le soir, pour partager les sourires et les histoires des journées mornes du bureau.

Peut-être qu’un jour Neal aura cette chance une nouvelle fois.

Il rentre dans le bâtiment des archives, suivant le couloir vers la pièce où il a passé tant de temps ces derniers jours. Il pousse les portes et rentre dans la pièce tranquille. Il retrouve Sara en haut d’une volée de marches, concentrée sur les pages devant elle.

Il s’arrête, l’observe pendant un instant. Elle s’aperçoit de sa présence assez vite et se tourne vers lui. Elle croise son regard tandis qu’il reste là, cachant le dîner derrière son dos. Son regard devient interrogateur. Il jette l’éponge et montre le cygne en aluminium, le faisant nager dans l’air. Ses yeux brillent de reconnaissance et elle rit doucement.

« Merci, j’étais morte de faim. » Elle lui prend le paquet des mains. « Mozzie est dans l’autre pièce, il regarde les microfilms. Alors comment ça s’est passé ? »

« Oh, comme d’habitude, » répond-il, passant une main sur sa tête, sa nuit n’a rien eu de normal.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. » Neal pose sa veste sur la table avant de s’appuyer au comptoir derrière lui.

« Que m’as-tu apporté ? » demande Sara avec impatience, elle a vraiment faim. Elle ouvre le papier aluminium et sourit au contenu : poulet épicé, son plat favori. Elle est légèrement surprise qu’il s’en soit souvenu. Puis elle se rend compte que bien sûr, il s’en souvient, Neal maître en l’art de la séduction. Elle se dit que c’est quand même gentil. « Oh j’adore, buffet gourmand. » Elle rit doucement, consciente qu’elle continue à succomber à son charme.

A cet instant précis, les lumières s’éteignent, elle lève les yeux vers lui inquiète. Elle est momentanément surprise, même si l’obscurité rend sa présence plus facile. Elle est attirée par lui, et là elle voudrait juste agir de manière impulsive. Depuis des semaines elle essaie de se convaincre que se rapprocher de Neal est une mauvaise idée ; son cœur appartient à une autre. Elle est trop intelligente, son cœur est trop fragile pour se laisser prendre à ça. Elle ne veut plus jamais être abandonnée ou rejetée. La peine est toujours là après l’abandon de sa sœur, de ses parents.

Sara mène une vie personnelle simple et tranquille, uniquement dédiée à son travail, cherchant à éviter la déception. Elle trouve les frissons et la satisfaction dans son travail. Dernièrement, elle a conscience qu’elle en veut davantage ; la routine et les voyages dans des lieux superbes ne suffisent plus.

Etre aux côtés de Neal l’excite. Elle n’a jamais rencontré quelqu’un comme lui. Ayant pu jeter un œil dans sa vie, le voyant travailler, lui donne envie de plus que sa routine travail, sommeil, et encore travail. Avec Neal elle en veut davantage. Elle veut l’excitation et l’intrigue. Et franchement, ça la terrorise aussi.

Son ex-fiancé, Bryan McKenzie, ne lui avait jamais fait sentir cela. Malgré tout, les rendez-vous avaient donné lieu à des fiançailles avec son boss. Leur relation n’avait pas été passionnée, du moins pas pour elle, elle n’avait pas pu offrir son cœur. Bryan et leurs fiançailles s’étaient glissés dans sa routine monotone sans heurt. C’était logique. C’était sécurisant. Elle ne laisse aucun homme la fragiliser. Elle ne les a jamais laissé, elle ne leur a jamais donné autant de pouvoir.

Et il revient dans sa vie, avec son charme et ses sourires, elle n’est plus très sûre de ses choix. Ce n’est pas de l’amour ; elle est assez intelligente pour savoir que ce n’est que de l’attraction, pourtant elle souhaiterait avoir cette vie que Peter lui a conseillé de trouver. Dans l’obscurité avec Neal, elle souhaite oublier ses craintes et son insécurité. L’ombre lui offre un sentiment de confort, le luxe de laisser agir ses sentiments.

Neal lève les yeux vers le plafond. « Les coupures sont finalement arrivées dans cette zone, » en conclut-il.

« Oui… Mozz… » Sara s’avance à la recherche d’un objet. « Mozzie m’a laissé une lanterne. C’est juste… » Elle s’avance dans la pénombre, frôlant Neal. Le simple contact transforme ses genoux à de gelée, elle voudrait se détester pour cette réaction.

Il est si près d’elle quand elle a fini d’allumer la lanterne de Mozzie. Debout à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre dans la demi obscurité, tout est simple, si simple. Sans l’éclat des yeux bleus parfaits, les doux sourires, les promesses évasives, tout semble plus facile à atteindre. Les ombres effacent ses doutes et lentement elle s’approche de lui.

Neal rencontre son regard, aucun ne bouge pendant un moment, il semble aussi hésitant qu’elle. Elle sait que c’est la peur du rejet, le besoin d’être acceptée qui l’empêche de faire le premier pas. Neal, l’escroc au sourire de vainqueur, la tient sous son envoûtement, mais elle ne s’autorisera pas à plonger. Elle n’est pas assez forte pour faire le premier pas et être rejetée.

Sara est si proche de lui ; le murmure de sa main et la chaleur de son cœur éveillent des sensations oubliées. Il saisit l’instant ; prend son visage dans la main, le tourne vers lui. Il l’embrasse lentement, avec douceur, il hésite un peu ne sachant si c’est ce qu’elle veut vraiment.

Elle se serre contre lui. Sans un mot lui fait comprendre que c’est exactement ce qu’elle veut, elle ajoute plus de passion à leur chaste baiser. C’est osé mais il répond aux sentiments qu’elle a gardé pour elle si longtemps. Les baisers de Neal se font plus insistants et plus gourmands. Ses mains s’enfoncent dans ses cheveux, ses lèvres caressent son pouls. Le contact frénétique et chaud l’étourdit. Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou, voulant être plus proche encore, ayant besoin de se tenir.

Sa réponse est vive, il la soulève sans effort, la pose sur le comptoir derrière eux. Elle s’installe et ses doigts entourent la cravate en soie pour le ramener vers elle. Elle rit doucement tandis que deux paires de mains tâtonnent, les débarrasant des vêtements encombrants. Elle glisse ses doigts sur la peau ferme et moite de sa poitrine tandis que ses mains à lui glissent sur la peau de sa cuisse.

La symphonie fiévreuse fait long feu ; les lumières reviennent. Elle a le souffle coupé quand la luminosité éclaire ses actions impulsives. Elle aurait voulu que ce soit autrement mais les lumières fluorescentes ravivent les doutes. Dans l’obscurité ils n’étaient que deux personnes laissant leur désir agir, maintenant son esprit confus lui rappelle qui ils sont. Dans la pièce éclairée il est de nouveau l’escroc cherchant son amour perdu et elle est la femme ayant peur d’ouvrir son cœur.

Son corps se crispe tandis qu’elle s’empêche de redemander un autre baiser. Elle inspire profondément, essaie de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

Neal tend une main hésitante, ses doigts repoussent les épais cheveux roux de son visage. Il passe une mèche derrière l’oreille et lui sourit. Il a l’impression de voir la vraie Sara pour la première fois. Elle a l’air timide et incertaine, comme si elle s’était laissée emportée par l’obscurité. Il ne l’a jamais vue aussi vraie. Comme au bar, elle montre qui elle est, ses vrais sentiments et désirs enfin avoués.

« Je suis désolée, » murmure-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

« Ne le soit pas, » lui répond-il gentiment mais avec fermeté. Sara n’a aucune raison d’être désolée. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il a trouvé quelque chose pour remplir le vide de sa solitude. Pour la première fois après des mois de désolation et confusion, la douleur s’efface pour laisser place aux sentiments oubliés d’espoir et le désir d’aimer quelqu’un.

Neal lui sourit une invitation et elle se dit qu’elle doit être folle. Elle sourit et se rapproche de lui à nouveau. Il a ce pouvoir de la faire sentir tant de choses à la fois. Finis les jours où elle le haïssait, quand tout la faisait enrager. Parfois il lui semble que ces jours lui manquent, mais seulement parce que les choses ont l’air tellement plus facile quand le cœur n’est pas concerné.

Elle a dû perdre la tête car il lui sourit, ce sourire éblouissant, et elle veut l’embrasser. Alors elle le fait. Elle l’embrasse encore, cela semble si naturel, si parfait. Comme si, pour l’instant, rien d’autre n’avait d’importance.

Puis Mozzie arrive, et le mirage s’évanouit.

________________________________________

La mention d’Alex Hunter a fini d’éteindre le peu de chaleur que l’arrivée de Mozzie n’avait pas déjà détruit. Sara ne sait pas quoi penser de la tension générée par le fait que le seul parent de Wagner soit sa petite-fille. Leur question ayant enfin une réponse, ils avaient tout rangé dans les étagères et avaient fermé la pièce.

Dehors, Mozzie marche devant. Il se sent un peu mal à l’aise de les avoir interrompus.

« Je t’appelle, » dit Mozzie d’un geste vers Neal, son inconfort et désir de partir bien trop apparents. « Bonsoir Sara. »

« Bonne nuit Mozzie, » elle lui offre un sourire et un geste de la main.

Tandis que le petit bonhomme disparaît dans la nuit, Neal et Sara se retrouvent seuls pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Le malaise est de retour, Sara voudrait se débarrasser de ce sentiment.

« Alors ? » Demande Sara indécise maintenant qu’ils sont à nouveau seuls. Il y a tant de questions et pensées dans sa tête. Elle sait ce qui serait arrivé si Mozzie ne les avait pas interrompus. Elle sent la rougeur de la timidité sur ses joues.

« Alors… ? » Neal plonge les mains au fond de ses poches.

« Je devrais y aller aussi, » répond-elle.

« Oui… Je t’appelle un taxi, » répond-il un peu trop vite.

« Non, c’est bon. » Elle est impatiente de rentrer, elle ne peut s’empêcher de se sentir bête, elle se déteste pour cela. Elle lui adresse un dernier sourire. « Bonne nuit Neal ».

« Bonsoir. »

Sara s’écarte, le laissant seul sur la chaussée. Elle regarde devant elle, marchant dans la rue sombre à la recherche d’un taxi. Ces deux dernières journées ont été longues, elle ne prête pas attention au sifflement et regard insistant d’un ivrogne. Elle est fatiguée, préoccupée, peut-être un peu sidérée par tout ce qui est arrivé.

« Je te paye un verre ? » demande l’homme. Elle lui jette un regard froid et poursuit son chemin.

Neal est toujours au même endroit. Il regarde derrière lui une dernière fois, juste au cas où Sara serait observée ou suivie. Il ne voit aucun signe de leur silhouette, il décide de rentrer chez lui. La nuit a été longue, il est temps qu’elle prenne fin.

Avec un long soupir, il jette sa veste sur son épaule et prend la direction opposée de Sara.

« Hé, rouquine, c’est quoi ton problème ? Je veux juste te parler. »

Le ton violent et le terme « rouquine » attirent l’attention de Neal. Il se retourne, slalome entre les fans de foot sortant d’un bar. Il regarde dans la direction qu’a prise Sara, la cherchant des yeux. Il la voit assez vite, effectivement elle est suivie. Il se précipite.

Sara ignore les sifflets et remarques de l’ivrogne qui sort du bar au bout de la rue. Elle sait qu’il est en train de la suivre, ses paroles se font plus violentes et obscènes tandis qu’elle refuse de répondre. Elle accélère le pas et jette un œil par-dessus son épaule, le regarde vraiment cette fois-ci. Elle évalue la situation rapidement ; il fait deux fois sa taille, il est bourré, et tient à se faire remarquer. Elle n’est vraiment pas d’humeur, sa colère prend le pas et elle ouvre son sac.

De l’autre côté de la rue, Neal accélère le pas tandis que les paroles lubriques deviennent des cris de rage. Il sait que Sara dirait qu’elle peut se défendre, mais il ne peut pas la laisser. Il met la main dans sa poche pour prendre son mobile tout en pensant à un plan.

Sara trouve sa matraque quand l’homme se jette sur elle. Il la prend un peu par surprise par sa vitesse et force. Il la soulève de terre et elle crie quand il la pousse dans une allée. Elle se débat pour sortir son arme mais il est trop fort pour elle.

« Je ne pense pas rouquine, » aboie-il à son oreille. Ses grosses mains lui arrachent la matraque des mains et il la jette au loin. Sara a le souffle coupé quand il la pousse contre un mur. Les doigts du voyou serrent ses poignets. Neal se précipite dans la rue. Il arrive au coin et entre dans l’allée. Il voit Sara coincée contre le mur de brique, son sac à malices aux pieds de son attaquant.

« Arrêtez, FBI ! » 

Lance Neal avec la même confiance qu’au musée. Il glisse la main dans sa poche pour prendre le badge mais il ne le trouve pas.

Peter.

A n’importe quel autre moment il aurait sans doute rit du nouveau talent de son partenaire. Mais là il se contente d’essayer de maintenir l’illusion.

« Laisse-la partir ! »

L’homme se redresse et lâche Sara. Elle s’écroule contre le mur. Elle semble secouée, visiblement hors d’elle, mais désarmée.

« T’as pas l’air d’être du FBI, » marmonne l’ivrogne se tournant vers Neal d’un pas incertain.

Neal peut sentir l’alcool dans l’haleine fétide et il recule de quelques pas, calculant ses chances. Il n’a pas d’arme, pas de revolver sous sa veste et l’homme est plus grand que lui. Neal ne se souvient pas de la dernière fois qu’il s’est battu. Il a toujours préféré s’en sortir avec des mots.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas prendre un café ? propose Neal avec un sourire. « Dégrise-toi un peu avant de faire une bêtise. »

« Tu me dis pas ce que je dois faire. » L’homme continue à avancer. Ses gestes sont lents mais délibérés. Neal recule avec prudence. L’homme est peut-être bourré mais il semble dangereux.

« Ne fais rien que tu regretterais, » prévient Neal.

Le poing frappe la joue de Neal et sa vue se brouille un instant. Il chancelle et tombe au sol. Il porte la main au visage, voit son sang sur ses doigts.

« Pas si fort maintenant, hein Monsieur FBI ? » L’homme articule les lettres avant de se moquer. Il est penché au-dessus de Neal et serre le poing pour le frapper une nouvelle fois.

« Hé ! » crie Sara, attirant l’attention du voyou. Elle est à nouveau debout. Ses doigts tiennent fermement sa matraque. « Arrête ! »

L’homme se raidit, son poing s’éloigne du menton de Neal. Neal porte ses doigts à son arcade et grimace de douleur. 

L’assaillant tourne la tête vivement. Il regarde Sara. Il rit, le regard dans les yeux de Sara fait comprendre à Neal qu’elle est furieuse et prête à se venger.

Un soupçon d’incertitude passe sur le visage de l’ivrogne quand il voit la matraque, mais il la sous-estime. Neal sait par expérience que c’est une erreur de sous-estimer Sara Ellis.

« Alors viens rouquine, » ricane l’ivrogne, l’alcool lui enlève toute lucidité. Il lève les mains et lui fait signe. « Allez montre moi de quoi t’es capable. »

Sara lui jette un regard noir. Elle frappe la matraque violemment contre le tibia du voyou. Le bruit est violent et les genoux se dérobent sous l’homme. Il crie de douleur. Sara sent la satisfaction brûler dans son ventre. Il n’est pas si fort et imposant maintenant qu’il est au sol.

Neal s’est relevé, il s’approche de Sara toujours au-dessus de leur assaillant.

« Ca va toi ? » lui demande-t-il.

« Salope ! » hurle le voyou, portant la main à sa jambe.

« Qu’est-ce que t’as dit ? » Sara fulmine, le menaçant d’un autre coup de matraque.

« Sara ! Arrête ! » Neal tend la main pour l’arrêter. Il comprend sa colère, l’homme l’a provoquée, mais il ne faudrait qu’elle soit arrêtée pour agression.

« Ecoute ton petit ami rouquine. »

Sara lui jette un regard mortel, il continue à la provoquer. Elle voudrait le battre.

« Sara, il n’en vaut pas la peine, » Neal essaie une nouvelle fois de la calmer.

Elle sait qu’il a raison. Elle baisse la matraque. Son cœur bat moins fort et sa colère se calme.

Le son des sirènes emplit l’air. Ils ne sont pas seuls. Elle voit les lueurs bleu et rouge des voitures de police ; très vite les policiers sont là, prennent la situation en main.

________________________________________

« Je peux prendre soin de moi, » dit Sara à Neal en entrant dans son appartement. Le patron de l’un des bars avait appelé la police et ils étaient intervenus. Neal et Sara ont fait leur déposition, l’homme a été arrêté. Neal a refusé des soins médicaux et Sara l’a accompagné chez lui.

« De toute évidence, » murmure-t-il. C’est pour ça qu’il a un magnifique coquard sous son œil gauche et qu’il essaie de ne pas laisser son ego de mâle prendre le dessus. Il s’était précipité pour aider Sara et finalement c’était elle qui l’avait sauvé. Il jette sa veste sur la première chaise venue et se dirige vers le miroir dans le couloir, grimaçant à la vue de son visage.

« Tu aurais dû aller à l’hôpital, » lui répète Sara derrière lui. Ses mains se posent sur ses hanches et elle l’observe d’un œil critique.

« Ca n’est qu’une égratignure. »

« Neal. » June frappe doucement à la porte. Elle s’arrête sur le seuil, Neal et Sara se tournent vers elle. Le visage de June est marqué par l’inquiétude. « J’ai apporté la trousse de secours. »

« Merci. » Neal se dirige vers elle et prend la boîte.

« Tu as besoin de moi… ? » June pointe le doigt vers l’œil gonflé de Neal.

« Non, c’est bon, ça va aller, » répond Neal la voix enrouée.

« Bien sûr, » acquiesce June avec un sourire pincé à l’invitée de Neal ; elle se souvient encore de l’intrusion de Mlle Ellis et de la police de New York il y a plusieurs mois. Elle ne fait pas confiance à l’agent des assurances qui est entrée chez elle. Maintenant cette femme qui voulait enfermer Neal est là, tard le soir. June ne peut s’empêcher de vouloir protéger Neal. En même temps, elle sait combien un mauvais garçon peut être charmant.

« Je serai en bas si tu as besoin de quelque chose, » l’informe-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

« Je vais juste nettoyer ça, » annonce Neal se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il grimace à nouveau en regardant son visage. Il a pris un sacré coup, son œil est enflé, la peau autour tourne déjà au violet.

« Laisse-moi faire, » propose gentiment Sara. Il n’avait pas remarqué qu’elle l’avait suivi dans la petite pièce.

« C’est bon, ça va aller. » Il hésite, baisse les yeux sur la trousse et la pose dans l’évier.

« Neal ! » Sa main attrape la boîte. « S’il te plaît. » insiste-t-elle d’un ton plus doux et il ne proteste pas.

Elle sort la bouteille de désinfectant et des compresses, lui demande de s’asseoir. C’est la moindre des choses. Après tout Neal était venu la défendre. Elle ne l’admettra jamais, certainement pas à lui et à peine à elle-même, mais l’idée qu’il soit accouru la touche. Quand elle était « morte » il y a quelque temps, personne ne s’en était aperçu. Aujourd’hui l’homme qu’elle essaye de haïr depuis si longtemps a volé à son secours.

« D’accord. » Neal s’assoit sur le bord de la baignoire. Il la regarde tandis qu’elle s’approche de lui, ouvrant une pochette de lingette antiseptique.

« Ca va sans doute piquer, » le prévient-elle.

« Aie. » Le cri lui échappe des lèvres quand elle touche la blessure.

« Désolée, » répète-t-elle une nouvelle fois ce soir. Elle ne dit jamais qu’elle est désolée ; de fait elle l’est assez rarement, surtout quand il s’agit de cet homme. Il n’y a encore pas si longtemps, elle ne sentait rien et personne ne pouvait la toucher. Les journées tournaient autour de son travail, retrouver les précieux biens volés. Puis Neal Caffrey revient dans sa vie et les choses ne sont plus aussi simples.

« Pas de problème, » murmure Neal en grimaçant. Il a envie d’attraper la lingette des doigts de Sara, protester qu’il peut le faire lui-même. En même temps, cela fait du bien d’avoir quelqu’un qui s’occupe de lui. Sa main est douce et tiède, différente de celle dans le couloir des archives, mais agréable.

« Il ne t’a pas raté, » constate Sara tandis qu’elle nettoie le sang séché. Leur assaillant a laissé une petite coupure au-dessus de l’œil. Sara se souvient de la grosse bague qu’il portait, bon marché et énorme, quand il l’avait poussée dans l’allée.

« Oui, je vais sans doute le sentir demain. »

« Oui, » répète Sara tout en continuant à désinfecter la blessure.

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé au juste ? » Lui demande Neal.

« Que veux-tu dire? » Elle sait exactement ce qu’il veut dire. Elle sait qu’elle a perdu son sang froid. A n’importe qui d’autre elle aurait dit qu’elle avait conservé son calme. Elle fait ce qu’elle veut, elle est impitoyable et forte. Mais avec cet homme-ci, elle hésite tout le temps. Avec Neal elle n’est jamais sûre d’elle-même.

« Dans l’allée, t’as cherché la bagarre avec le type ? »

« Je n’ai pas… » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. En fait, quelque part, si. Elle aime le danger et aime se mettre en danger, sa carrière lui fournit les deux. C’est pour ça qu’elle a signé et elle adore. Elle vit pour ces montées d’adrénaline. Elle est formée en arts martiaux, elle aime voir la surprise de ceux qui la sous-estiment. Elle aime montrer à tous ces voyous qu’elle poursuit qu’elle est meilleure qu’eux. Elle adore voir les sourires de supériorité s’éteindre, les masques des voyous et escrocs tomber quand ils s’aperçoivent qu’ils ont perdu.

Ce soir pourtant, même si cela n’a duré que quelques secondes, elle a perdu le contrôle. Cela la perturbe, déjà dans l’allée et encore maintenant.

« Tu n’es pas invincible. »

Ces mots sont vrais, et c’est son ego à elle qui est mis à mal. Elle continue à ignorer les alertes. Elle aime le frisson du danger, la sensation de maîtrise, la satisfaction personnelle de la victoire quand elle fait tomber des voyous qui se croyaient plus grands et plus forts. C’est un jeu, jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’effondre.

« Tu aurais pu être blessée. »

Sara ne peut pas répondre. Sa voix est douce, inquiète et pour une fois elle n’a aucune répartie. Elle se souvient de l’haleine fétide contre sa peau. Elle sent encore ces mains puissantes qui la tenaient contre le mur de briques. Il la tenait et elle ne veut pas penser à ce qui serait arrivé si Neal n’était pas intervenu.

« Qui est Alex Hunter ? » demande-t-elle pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Elle veut changer de sujet mais elle est également curieuse.

« Alex ? C’est… » Il ne devrait pas être surpris que Sara détourne la conversation d’un sujet qui la gêne pour lui en soumettre un que lui éviterait bien. Ca ressemblait bien à Sara de lui poser une question à laquelle il ne savait comment répondre, surtout après ce qu’il s’était passé entre eux un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

« Quelqu’un de ton passé ? » demande-t-elle et voit Neal hocher la tête en silence. Sara n’est pas vraiment choquée. Elle serre les lèvres et tient son regard attendant sa réponse. L’ombre derrière ses yeux lui dit que l’histoire est longue.

« C’est une vieille connaissance. »

« Tu travaillais avec elle ? » Il ne répond pas et elle comprend que le silence veut dire oui.

Neal regarde le carrelage blanc de la salle de bain et Sara ne pose plus de question. Il doit admettre qu’avant d’être envoyé en prison les choses étaient plus simples. Même de l’autre côté de la loi, il savait qui croire, qui étaient ses amis, qui étaient ses ennemis. Il escroquait, défiait la loi, il était le méchant. Depuis qu’il essayait de suivre la bonne voie, les choses étaient plus difficiles. Beaucoup plus floues. Kate était partie, Alex pouvait ou non travailler contre lui.

« Je suppose qu’on ne connaît pas toujours les gens comme on le pense, » murmure-t-il.

« Les gens peuvent te décevoir, » déclare Sara. « Ou te surprendre. » Neal l’a certainement surprise depuis qu’il est revenu dans sa vie.

« Je suppose. » Depuis qu’il travaille avec le FBI, les gens qu’il a croisés l’ont surpris. Peter, sûr que Neal pouvait faire de bonnes choses, Elizabeth et sa gentillesse inconditionnelle, voilà des choses auxquelles il n’était pas habitué.

Sara travaille en silence, nettoyant sa blessure, essuyant le sang.

« Tu vas survivre, » déclare-t-elle en s’écartant et jetant les lingettes dans la poubelle.

« Merci de t’inquiéter, » se moque-t-il et elle lui lance un regard. Il se lève et se dirige vers l’armoire à pharmacie à la recherche d’aspirine ; une douleur sourde lui fait comprendre qu’il va se réveiller avec un mal de crâne, prendre des anti-douleur est sans doute une sage précaution. Il en prend deux avec de l’eau.

« Je devrais appeler un taxi. »

« Reste. » Il lui prend la main. Ses doigts se referment doucement, il caresse la peau.

« Neal, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. » Sara hésite et avale la boule dans sa gorge. Elle a envie de rester, mais après tous les événements de la soirée, elle n’est pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée.

« Aucune obligation… On pourrait commander à manger, » précise-t-il se rappelant que la nourriture qu’il avait emporté n’avait pas été consommée. « Prendre un verre de vin. »

« D’accord, » accepte-t-elle. Elle est bien trop tendue pour dormir. Du vin et de la compagnie sont bien plus tentants que du scotch et une maison vide.

Il sourit et se dirige vers la cuisine. Sara le suit. Il leur sert un verre de vin pendant qu’elle passe la commande. Il apprécie la distraction. Il ne sait pas du tout quoi penser de cette soirée.

________________________________________

Neal ouvre un œil flou pendant la nuit. La pluie frappe sur le toit, la vague de chaleur est enfin passée. L’air frais chatouille sa peau, lui rappelant que les portes sont grand ouvertes. Il lève sa tête de l’accoudoir du fauteuil et porte la main à son œil. Avec un soupir, il se lève endolori et va fermer les portes. 

Il observe la pièce, la respiration venant de la chambre à coucher lui confirme qu’il n’est pas seul. Pas ce soir.

Sara et lui ont discuté jusque tard dans la nuit, ils ont joué aux échecs. Il regarde les récipients et les bouteilles de vin vides et se souvient qu’ils ont beaucoup bu.

Sara avait bu plus que lui. Avec un rire aviné, elle avait essayé d’appeler un taxi mais il l’avait convaincue de rester pour la nuit. Elle n’avait pas eu besoin qu’il insiste beaucoup. Il la revoit, chancelant à travers la pièce, quittant ses chaussures et s’écroulant sur le lit.

Elle est magnifique sous la douce lumière du matin. Elle dort sur le côté, lovée en paix. Ses cheveux roux sont emmêlés, étalés sur la peau blanche de sa joue et sur l’oreiller.

Il s’approche, remonte les couvertures et la couvre ; il ne veut pas qu’elle prenne froid maintenant que la température a baissé avec l’orage. Un sourire glisse sur ses lèvres quand il admet qu’il aime cette femme. C’est arrivé peu à peu, pourtant c’est évident.

Neal s’écarte, se dirige vers le chevalet et regarde la peinture presque terminée. Inconsciemment il tend la main vers la palette. Il mélange les couleurs, ajoute des touches de peinture à la toile. Il mélange le soleil doré, le filtre à travers un ciel bleu presque sans nuages. Il travaille en silence, il n’a pas besoin de regarder la teinte du matin. Il peint de mémoire et regarde les couleurs se mélanger face à lui.

Certains disent que l’on n’oublie jamais son premier amour. Neal le pense aussi. Il n’oubliera jamais Kate, la fille qui a volé son cœur et lui a fait croire que « pour toujours » n’était pas un conte de fées. Il avait plein de rêves avec Kate, un « nous » et un futur, il ne l’oubliera jamais. Il visite sa tombe tous les quinze jours et lui porte ses fleurs préférées.

Il pense qu’il est prêt à avancer, à essayer d’oublier un peu du chagrin. Il a du mal à admettre qu’il est en train d’envisager un futur sans Kate alors que c’est tout ce qu’il avait voulu pendant si longtemps. C’est aussi difficile à admettre que d’avoir dû accepter le fait que Kate ne reviendrait jamais.

________________________________________

Sara s’étire doucement, ouvrant les yeux au soleil matinal. Il lui faut un moment pour se rendre compte qu’elle n’est pas dans son lit mais sous les couvertures de Neal. La vue de la tête de lit en chêne lui rappelle la nuit dernière. Elle bouge dans le lit, tire la couverture, il fait frais.

Elle est seule dans la pièce, elle ne voit pas Neal, elle se lève. Sa tête lui fait un peu mal, trop de vin et pas assez de sommeil. Elle traverse l’appartement étouffant un bâillement. Elle voit Neal sur la terrasse, il lui tourne le dos. Le lever du soleil le couvre de lumière dorée, elle sourit.

Elle sait qu’elle est en train de tomber sous son charme. Elle a essayé de le combattre. Elle tourne son regard vers le miroir. Elle observe les cernes noires sous ses yeux et passe la main dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Vaguement satisfaite de l’amélioration, elle se retourne vers la chambre. Elle s’arrête, le regard fixé sur la toile dans la pièce.

Elle fixe sa peinture du bâtiment Chrysler. Elle étudie les coups de pinceau, la lumière du matin frappant le sommet du gratte-ciel. C’est superbe, osé, unique. Elle se dit que c’est sans doute la première fois qu’elle voit un original de Neal Caffrey.

Elle a vu ses contrefaçons, mais ceci est différent. Elle ne peut s’empêcher de sourire en admirant l’œuvre. Il a tant de talent, tant de potentiel. Elle se souvient quand elle s’était emparée de l’affaire du vol du Raphaël en 2005, elle avait fait connaissance du jeune voleur d’art. Déjà à cette époque, bien qu’elle refuse de se l’avouer, il avait quelque chose de spécial Quelque chose qui le différenciait des autres criminels, de leurs faux sourires et promesses brisées.

En tout cas, elle espère qu’il est différent.

« Bonjour, » dit-elle se dirigeant vers lui.

Il se retourne et lui sourit. Il ne l’avait pas entendue, c’est bizarre de voir les yeux encore endormis de Sara et ses cheveux emmêlés. Il aime ça. « Bonjour. »

« Comment va ta tête ? » demande-t-elle en signalant du doigt son œil.

Neal fronce le sourcil, touche la blessure. « Je survivrai, » annonce-t-il et elle lui adresse une grimace.

« Tu as un peu dormi ? » demande-t-elle gentiment.

« Oui, un peu, » répond-t-il. « Et toi ? »

Sara hoche la tête, le vin l’a aidée à dormir. Elle regarde la ville devant elle. « La ville est vraiment superbe au lever du soleil. »

« Tous les matins, je me lève et je regarde le lever du soleil, » murmure Neal, les mains sur le mur de la terrasse.

« Quelle vue. » Sara ne se donne jamais de temps de faire ce genre de chose ; elle ne se pose jamais pour juste apprécier le calme et la beauté de la ville autour d’elle. Après son retour d’entre les morts, comme elle le dit avec humour, elle s’était promis de le faire. Elle s’était juré de vivre, d’apprécier la vie, d’être contente d’être jeune. Bien sûr, elle ne l’avait pas fait. Elle était retombée dans la routine du travail, mais elle sait qu’elle devrait essayer.

« Oui, superbe. » Neal inspire profondément. Après l’orage de la nuit dernière, la ville est plus fraîche, elle semble toute neuve. « Voir la ville comme ça, c’est comme d’être au sommet du monde. »

Sara sourit. « Tu m’avais demandé l’autre soir quelles étaient mes raisons… ? »

« Oui ? » demande-t-il avec prudence. Il était curieux, et l’était resté même après ses confidences. Peter lui avait dit que peut-être que Sara voulait juste aider parce que certaines personnes agissent juste par bonté. Mais dans le monde de Neal Caffrey, tout le monde a des raisons. Il s’était demandé s’il devrait continuer à faire attention au meilleur agent de Sterling Bosch en plus d’une liste toujours plus longue d’adversaires. Maintenant, il n’est pas sûr d’avoir envie de savoir.

« C’est peut-être juste que je t’aime bien. » Elle l’a aidé, juste pour être à ses côtés, elle peut enfin l’admettre. Après les événements de la nuit dernière, elle peut peut-être le lui avouer.

Neal rit doucement au fond de sa gorge. Il sait à son regard irrité qu’il ne devrait pas rire.

« Ne te moque pas de moi, » proteste-t-elle en s’écartant. Elle est fâchée, elle rentre dans l’appartement. Elle déteste qu’on se moque d’elle. Elle déteste être ridicule, surtout après avoir admis quelque chose d’aussi personnel. Il est clair pour elle qu’elle peut se remettre à haïr Neal en moins de temps qu’il ne lui faut pour décrocher son sourire charmeur.

« Sara. » Il la suit à l’intérieur. Il s’approche d’elle et lui prend doucement le poignet pour l’empêcher de partir, ou peut-être d’attraper la matraque dans son sac. Il rit seulement parce lui-même vient tout juste de prendre conscience de l’attraction. Il se souvient que Peter lui en a déjà parlé, se moquant de ses longues soirées de travail avec Sara. Mozzie lui avait dit que c’était évident, même El s’en était mêlée. Comme si tout le monde s’en était aperçu avant lui.

« Je ne me moque pas de toi, » lui dit Neal avec un petit sourire ; Sara ne bouge pas. Elle garde les lèvres serrées, ne dit pas un mot. Elle ne lâche rien, et il n’est plus très sûr tandis qu’il l’attire vers lui. Elle ne l’arrête pas quand il l’embrasse.

Elle répond à son baiser. Un baiser bien différent, pas seulement mené par le désir. Il est tendre, long, Neal prend son visage dans ses mains.

« Peut-être que je t’aime bien aussi, » lui dit-elle quand ils se séparent.

« Ah oui ? » souffle-t-elle avec la même timidité que dans la pièce des archives.

« Oui… » murmure-t-il.

Sara lui adresse son joli sourire quand il avoue qu’il l’aime bien aussi. Elle attrape sa chemise, l’approchant pour un autre baiser scellant leur nouvel accord. Neal sent la peinture à l’huile et l’eau de Cologne, elle sourit sur ses lèvres parfaites. Il l’aime bien aussi, ça lui va très bien pour l’instant.

« Quelles sont mes chances de déjeuner avec toi ? »

« Plutôt bonnes ». Il ne l’a pas vraiment invitée à déjeuner et elle ne répond pas vraiment à l’invitation.

« Ah oui ? » Neal a ce sourire de petit garçon et elle souhaiterait vraiment qu’il ne soit pas aussi charmant.

« Oui. »

« Tu aimes bien laisser les garçons dans l’expectative hein ? » Il ne s’attend à rien de moins de la part d’une femme qui a une matraque dans son sac à main et pense encore sans doute au Raphaël.

« Ouais. » Sara hoche la tête, ses lèvres sur celles de Neal tandis qu’il la serre une nouvelle fois contre lui.

La porte d’entrée s’ouvre sur Mozzie. « J’ai un peu enquêté, pas d’infos sur Alex… Oh, bonjour. » Mozzie s’arrête et lance un regard lourd de sens à Neal après que Sara se soit écartée des bras de Neal. Mozzie les avait surpris dans les archives et maintenant il les trouve dans les bras l’un de l’autre le lendemain, facile de deviner ce qu’il en a conclu.

Sara s’écarte de Neal, resserre les pans de sa chemise et porte la main à ses lèvres.

« Ah. » le petit bonhomme sourit mal à l’aise.

« Bonjour Mozz. » Neal lui adresse un sourire auquel Mozzie répond embarrassé.

« Bon, il faut que j’y aille. » Sara reprend son sac sur le canapé, le passe à son épaule et se dirige vers la chambre pour y prendre ses chaussures.

Mozzie hausse les épaules en geste d’excuse. « Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu aies de la compagnie, » murmure-t-il.

Sara retourne au milieu de la pièce, ayant récupéré toutes ses affaires, prête à partir. « Je continuerai à chercher Adler, » confirme-t-elle à Neal, elle veut poursuivre la recherche jusqu’au bout, l’aider à trouver des réponses.

« Je t’appelle, » lui dit Neal hochant la tête. Il l’accompagne à la porte.

« Ravie de t’avoir revu Mozzie, » lance-t-elle avant d’ouvrir la porte.

« De même, Sara. » Mozzie lui fait un signe de la main, Sara clairement gênée quitte l’appartement.

« Au revoir. » Sara sourit à Neal.

« Au revoir. » Il lui sourit tandis qu’elle se dirige dans le couloir. Il ferme la porte doucement et se tourne vers son nouveau visiteur.

« Mauvais moment encore une fois ? » plaisante Mozzie une fois que Sara a quitté l’appartement.

« Mozz. » Neal l’arrête d’un regard avant que son ami ne commence à le taquiner. 

Mozzie s’assoit à la table et regarde le matériel. Ses yeux se posent sur l’antenne à laquelle il travaille. « Juste pour qu’on soit clair. Je ne suis pas d’accord. »

« De quoi ? »

« Toi et la petite dame, » annonce Mozzie sans lever les yeux.

« Je ne… oh et puis zut. » Neal secoue la tête. « Je vais me doucher. »

Il va vers la salle de bain, laisse Mozzie travailler sur l’antenne fractale. 

Il se sent bien sous le jet de la douche. Le sentiment de paix qu’il ressent est un changement agréable. Il ne sait pas ce que lui réserve le futur. La vie lui a toujours concocté plus de surprises qu’il n’en aurait voulu. Pour l’instant il savoure ce nouveau commencement sans aucun regret.

 

~fin


End file.
